Sailormoon and Weiß Kreuz as the Little Mermaid
by Dreama Tsuki
Summary: The title says it all. Warnings: Adult hints, cursing, Usagi centered (she is Ariel after all!), and general sillyness.
1. Auditions

The cast of Weiß Kreuz and Sailormoon present: The Little Mermaid

By Dreama Tsuki

Chapter one: The Last Audition

I don't own Sailormoon, Weiß Kreuz, or the Little Mermaid, plus I don't have that much money either….. Let the show begin!

::The set is very noisy as Minako walks out::

Minako: QUUUIIIIIEEETTTT! ::everyone freezes:: Arigatou. Today we are having the audition for Prince Eric, the most important role! He has to be played by someone very manly and handsome!

Yohji: ::smirks and bows:: Well, everyone but me can go home now.

Minako: Don't interrupt me! Here :::gives him a script:: and read it like you mean it!

Yohji: And why wouldn't I? ::he winked and stood on the bow of the ship:: Ahem! ::grin:: Ready when you are.

Minako: Start.

Yohji: Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face. A perfect day

to be at sea.

Aya: :;comes out in a Grimsby costume:: :monotone:: Oh yes… delightful…. Barf.

Yohji: Oh come on Aya, say it like you mean it.

Aya: I refuse.

Minako: You'll get paid big bucks!

Aya: ::suddenly sounds like he is going to be sick:: Oh yes… delightful ::leans over the side of the ship and makes puking noises, unfortunately a majority of the people on the set were so surprised by this that they burst out laughing::

Minako: Okay ::giggle:: Aya gets the part of Grimsy ::giggles more:: Next!

Yohji: Well don't I get the part?

Minako: It wouldn't be fair just to give you the part and not hear the others…

Yohji: But I am most qualified, plus Ariel is being played by a babe. ::he winked over at 

Usagi in her mermaid costume:: I have to be the prince.

Ken: ::pushes Yohji out of the way:: Let someone else have a chance!

Minako: ::sighs and rubs her temples:: Start.

Ken: ::clears throat and places one foot on the side of the ship:: Isn't this great? The salty 

sea aaaahhhh! ::the plank gave way and Ken fell off the ship, breaking his leg::

Yohji: I guess I should have done a better job making the ship…

Ken: You did that on purpose! ::An ambulance shows up and takes him to the hospital::

Minako: Moh, I guess that boils it down to just Schuldich and Yohji.

Schuldich: You want to give me the part ::he said rubbing Minako's cheek and working his little mind tricks on her::

Minako: Of course… you are the best person for it….

Yohji: Hey! ::punches Schuldich and breaks the trance he had Minako in:: Do it fair and square!

Schuldich: Faire and Square? ::he looked over at Usagi:: Alright.

Minako: Actually I think I am just going to give the part to Yohji since you tricked me!

Schuldich: But that's not fair!

Minako: Who cares? I'm in charge of cast assignments ::she wrote down something on a piece of paper and tacked it up on the wall:: Read it and weep, everyone be here next week!

::Everyone crowds around the paper, it's the cast list::

The Little Mermaid

Director: Brad Crawford

Casting by Minako Aino

Ariel: Usagi Tsukino

Prince Eric: Yohji Kudou

Ariel's Sisters: Played by Various Extras

King Triton: Schuldich

Sebastian: Ken

Flounder: Omi Tsukiyono

Scuttle: Setsuna Meioh

Grimsby: Aya(or Ran) Fujiyama

Ursula: Hotaru Tomoe

Flotsam: Nagi

Jetsam: Haruka Tenoh

Max: Luna

Sea Horse: Michiru Kaioh

Carlotta: Makoto Kino

Louie: Farferello

Extras: Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Naru Osaka, Umino Gurio, Kou Seiya, Kou Taiki, Kou Yaten, Kakyuu Princess, Chibiusa, the Taketori family, Ouka, Sakura Tomoe, and the girls of Sheriet.

Yohji: ::putting an arm around Usagi:: Well we better go practice our kissing scene ne?

To be continued!

Written on July 30, 2002


	2. Schuldich, the pervert king of the Sea

The cast of Weiß Kreuz and Sailormoon present: The Little Mermaid

By Dreama Tsuki

Chapter two: "the ecchi king of the women who don't wear much"

I don't own Sailormoon, Weiß Kreuz, or the Little Mermaid, plus I don't have that much money either….. Let the show begin!

Guide:

Normal text("Yohji is hot")- when there is no production going on

Stage text("Yohji: ::is hot::")-production is going on.

_Text-_singing 

The cast assembles on the set, Crawford, the director, is nowhere in sight. Schuldich found a note from him stating that the cast was to begin production now and do it right, or else.

"But we haven't even practiced!" Yohji complained, "I think we need to work in the kissing scene." He winked at Usagi who blushed.

"Lets just start so I can get this over with," Ken said, still sour over his bad luck.

"Yeah," said Haruka glaring at Yohji, "

::Scene One-opens to a bunch of sailors-Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, Umino, and the Taketori family- singing as they work on the ship. Prince Eric(Yohji) is looking at the Ocean while Grimsby(Aya) leans over the ship, sick.::

_I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue and it's hey, to the starboard, heave ho look out,_

_lad, a mermaid be waiting for you in mysterious fathoms below._

Eric(Yohji): ::leaing over the side of the ship:: Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face. ::looks over to Grimsby smiling:: A perfect day to be at sea!

Grimsby (Aya): Oh, yes .::gag:: delightful ::leans over side::

Yohji: Yo! Haven't we done this scene already?

Ken: That was the audition!

Yohji: Oh yeah, okay move on…

Extra (Yaten): ::dully: A fine strong wind a following sea. ::yawn:: King Triton must be in a friendly type mood…. Why are we doing this again?

Seiya: Because Odango asked us to come ::Yaten and Taiki roll their eyes::

Eric (Yohji): ::twitching from all the interruptions:: King Triton?

Extra (Umino): ::appears in that creepy way Umino does:: Why, ruler of the merpeople laddy. ::pushes up his glasses and takes out a book:: Thought every good sailor know about him.

Grimsby (Aya: Merpeople… Eric, pay no attention... To this nautical nonsense.

Sailor (Umino): It's not nonsense! It's the truth. Books and the internet never lie! ::waves a fish(Ami) in Grimsby's face:: Down in the depths of the ocean they live Oh!

Grimsby (Aya): ::Takes out a katana and moves to slice Ami up::

Fish(Ami): AH! ::leaps overboard into a tank that looks like it was stolen from the local aquarium, it's got mini fish tank castles and scuba divers as decorations::

In mysterious fathoms below 

Fish(Ami) : Whew! ::begins to swim around in the tank and is soon joined by other extras while the set is changed for the new scene, when it is done being changed, all the extras get back on the set and gather in a sort of audience::

Sea Horse (Michiru): Ahem. His royal highness, King Triton .::Triton(Schuldich) comes out waving and audience boos, he takes out his gun and glares. Audience cheers madly: Oh my ::clears throat:: And presenting the distinguished court composer,  Horatio Felonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian! ::Ken comes out on crutches. The audience makes no noises, a small cough is heard::

Sebastian (Ken): This isn't fair…

Triton  (Schuldich): I'm really looking forward to this performance ::snicker:: Sebastian.

Sebastian (Ken): You just watch! This will be the best god damn performance you have ever seen! Screw the fact that I didn't get the part I wanted!

Triton  (Schuldich): Yes, and especially my little Ariel. After all you gave her private lessons.

Sebastian (Ken): What?! I did no such thing! You liar! You pervert! You-! ::realizes they are in the middle of filming:: I mean yes… she has a beautiful voice… if only she would come to rehearsal once and awhile.. ::goes over to the band and they start to play as the curtain opens and extras (Sheriet, Kakyuu Princess, and Ouka) come out and dance::

Extras (triton's daughters):

_We are the daughters of Triton_

_great father who loves us and named us well_

_Aquata_

_Andrina_

_Arista_

Attina 

_Adella_

_Alana_

_and then there is the youngest in her_

_musical debut _::shell rises from floor::

_our seventh little sister, we're_

_presenting her to you_

_to sing a song Sebastian wrote her voice _

_is like a bell_

_she's our sister, Ari......_::shell opens to reveal it is empty, girls gasp, and Triton (Schuldich) is angry::

Triton (Schuldich): Why the hell aren't they taking off their clothes?!

(To be continued)__


End file.
